Quiet Day
by LaChuCha
Summary: Rosalie and Nessie decide to just sit back, relax, and spend some quality time together. This is my first fanfic so...don't expect much. Haha.


_( A/N: Yeah soooo...this story is sort of random...but I'm in a writing mood so deal with it! xD All right, so this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. It's just mainly about Nessie and Rose spending some quality time together, and I thought it was sort of a cute idea. I think I'll just leave it at a one-shot since there's really no point to it. Haha. Tell me if it goes okay! :D )_

Nessie was sleeping on the couch as she sometimes did after studying. Even with everything going on, it was said that it was best to try to keep as normal a day for children as you could, and so that was what was happening for Nessie. She was still studying in the morning as much as she could and taking a nap just afterwards. Though she didn't lay and sleep as still as she use to. Her bronze curls were spread out all over her face now, instead of nicely laying over the pillow. As sure sign that she had been rolling around in her sleep instead of just laying there peacefully. The blanket was all over the place, and she now tended to cling more to it as she slept. If someone didn't put it over her, she would end up waking up and pulling some to herself, usually making to hide under it.

Even though things bothered her much more now, she still did try to smile and be happy for her family. She knew that if she started to get upset and lost her smile her family would too. She was scared that she might loose one of them, with how they talked about this other vampire. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them.

Slowly Nessie started to opened her eyes and look around the family room at the Cullen Mansion. The clouds seemed even thicker then normal, as there wasn't much naturally light coming in from the back wall, where it was all windows. She was glad though that she had some bit of night vision, so that she didn't really have any trouble seeing.

Rosalie stared out of the window, dark gold eyes staring at nothing in particular, one hand rested on the window sill. The clouds outside seemed to get thicker and thicker by the minute, filling the forest with shadows, and making the lawn darken as if the sun had fallen beneath the horizon. The clouds seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, which wasn't unusual in Forks, but their presence seemed to accompany the doom and gloom feel in the vast house, one of which had settled thickly ever since the red haired murderess had unleashed her chaos. It had only been a few days since the initial attack of the sinister yet new vampire Morgaine, but the entire family was still trying to figure out the big plan of defense. So far they were just on alert, staying close to home and protecting Nessie.

Rosalie sighed and turned from the window in her room, letting the cream colored curtain fall back into place, erasing the view of dark clouds. She walked at a human pace towards the door, stopping only briefly to take a look in the mirror before she headed downstairs. Her blond hair, which was usually let loose to fall down her back in wavy tendrils, was pulled back into a loose ponytail, leaving her pale face clear. Her normal flashy attire had been replaced with a dark red, silk v-neck shirt, dark formfitting blue jeans, and a pair of black velvet flats. She hadn't put more thought than necessary on her look today, too preoccupied with unvoiced worry to dress with her normal glamor.

Her feet were silent on the steps as she walked, looking into the the open living room and seeing her niece sitting up from her afternoon nap. Rosalie placed a smile on her face when she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. she sat at the end of the couch and looked at her niece. "Hey, little one. Did you sleep well?" She asked, though she guessed by the thick tangle of curls cascading down Nessie's back she hadn't.

It took Nessie a second before she realized that it was getting dark already. She had laid down for her nap just after noon that day and if it was getting dark it must have been at least four o'clock. It seemed she had slept longer than normal, but she didn't feel any more rested. She started to sit up and rub her soft chocolate eyes. She had to cover up a mighty yawn. She stretched her arms out some, before her aunt came down and looked over her.

Rose asked her how she slept and Nessie just said the first thing that came to her little mind, "It's late. Later than normal at least, but I don't feel any more rested then normal." Her voice high in pitch just as it always was and would likely always be, rang through the air. It was beautiful at the same time so it wasn't like anyone would likely mind it.

Still wrapped up in the blanket Nessie moved so that she was leaning again the Aunt that had wanted her since then moment she knew she was in her mother's womb. She cuddled up against her. She wanted to be close to the other members of her family. She wanted to be with them and to love them, while she knew she could.

Sleep, something Rosalie hadn't experienced in many decades. She wondered what it would be like to enter a sweet state of unconsciousness for hours at a time and to dream. It would make a boring day more bearable, make the endless day seem to finally end, at least for a while. This was one of the very few things that Rosalie had allowed herself to forget about her human life, something that wasn't important when the rest of your family members were always awake with you. But now, when Nessie had to sleep on a regular basis, just like any other human, Rose sometimes wondered how pleasant it would be to simply be unaware of the looming danger for a few hours; to not have to think about this one day would never seem to end, and how to manage the never ending amount of time. In short she often wished she had the ability to sleep.

"It has been rather stressful around here lately." She said in a quiet voice, shaking her head. She looked over at her niece knowing that the rough times ahead were too much for the small child, even one as unique as Nessie.

She smiled more when Nessie scooted herself across the couch towards her, still wrapped in the blanket she had come to be quite fond of, her bronze curls bouncing with each movement. Her arms wrapped around the small frame of her niece firmly, hugging her tightly and resting her chin on the tumble of curls for a long moment. When she raised her head again she rand one hand down the length of Nessie's curls comfortingly, her thin fingers catching a small tangle. "would you like me to brush your hair?" She asked, pulling Nessie back just enough so that she could see her face.

If Nessie knew of Rose's desire to dream and sleep again she would happily show her all of her dreams. At least the ones she could remember. Or she might have wondered if she feel asleep while using her power, would she be able to show all her dreams to some one as she had them. It would be interesting to try out. She didn't see why she couldn't do that. It made since that she might be able to, right? Then maybe Rose could close her eyes and share in what seemed like sleep.

Nessie nodded when Rose commented on how things had been. Nessie was still making it, though it was hard. She was really starting to long for a life, an existence that one might be able to call normal. Though she was far from normal, would that make her life so abnormal? Would all of her life be like this? She didn't know what she would do if it was. She knew her family would always be there for her to help her through it, but she didn't want to be a burden.

She liked Rose holding her and moving her hand through her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feeling. She liked this quiet moment as they didn't seem very common anymore. She felt the knot but didn't care. Then Rose asked about brushing her hair out. She did love for Rose to brush her hair but at the same time she wanted to be close to her for a bit longer. So she put her hand to her aunt's face and showed her a picture of them just sitting in eachother's arms. So for a few minutes they would stay like that. Until Nessie was ready and would reach her hand up again, now showing Rose a picture of her still brushing her hair.

Rosalie grinned when Nessie reached out her pale, fragile hand and demonstrated what she wanted. She squeezed her niece in a small hug while a small laugh slipped through her perfect lips. Continuing to untangle her soft auburn locks, she began to hum a random tune that appeared in her head. She knew that Nessie loved to hear her sing, with her voice being so beautiful just like every other one of her kind. She couldn't help it if she was somewhat perfect. And anyways, she had heard Edward play a song just like this one on his piano just a few days ago.

She remembered walking down the never-ending flight of stairs, so quiet that even _he_ couldn't hear her. The beautiful melody sounded in her sensitive ears when she was upstairs in her room while Emmet and the others were out hunting. She couldn't get over how amazing the song was, and it was still stuck in her head a few days later. She still didn't know what it was called, and that unsettled her.

Once she finally realized she was lost in her reveries, she came back to the present with a short shake of her head, as if to rid the thoughts. She smiled down at Nessie once she was done brushing her hair and chuckled melodically when Nessie gave a small pout, missing the feel of her gentle touch. "There, all finished." She softly grasped Nessie's small hand and helped her raise herself off of the couch they were sitting on. "How about we go somewhere?" she questioned her young niece suggestively. "The park, maybe?" She noticed the sun wasn't really out today, so it would be safe. Her smile widened when Nessie's childlike face broke out into a huge smile and her head started to bob up and down wildly, nodding eagerly. Rosalie didn't particularly mind how Nessie didn't really converse that much, since she wasn't majorly talkative either. She was glad she could finally spend some quality time with her beloved niece, after all the hardships their family is going through at the moment.

She would always remain in her undead heart.


End file.
